Replacement: Natsume Hyuuga
by wateryroseapple
Summary: It all started when Mikan texted Ruka and said "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend" but it turned out it wasn't Ruka but a certain raven-haired guy! What will happen if the guy pretended as Ruka? And the result, a date in a motel? Or am I hearing wrong? NXMXR .


This _was _.loveladybrown. and I _am _Stupid HeartBroken Girl currently.

Disclaimed.

Full Summary: Mikan thought she was texting Ruka that night. She even started the conversation by saying 'I'm saying YES, I love you very much' . But it turned out the one she is texting is Natsume, Ruka's best friend who borrowed his phone! On the other hand, Natsume played trick on her, but he didn't expect it turned out serious- a date! What if he falls in love with Mikan, with his bestfriend's girlfriend?

Will Mikan's heart choose Natsume, the one who read her important text message for Ruka or Ruka, the one who is that message is really for?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 message received

Ruka Nogi

**.**

**.**

**.**

_GM._

**.**

**.**

**.**

I blinked my eyes. He sent a Group Message saying 'GM' only? Oh, that's not Ruka as what I have known. Ruka Nogi usually talks about animals and some love quote, not being 'a man of few words.' Anyways, I'll be replying him. He badly needed my answer.

"_Ruka, to answer your question, I'll be saying yes. I am ready to be your girlfriend and I love you as much as you love me too. Ain't I cheesy? HAHA, but still, YES."_

I eagerly waited for his answer. Just a week ago, during Valentine's Day, he confessed to me and he even asked me to be his girlfriend! I knew I am ready to say 'YES.' But you know I am quite shy. Who wouldn't want to be Ruka's girlfriend? He is the most gentle, handsome and cutest boy in our campus! And I am just so lucky to get his attention. I didn't flirt, okay. We just met in a basketball competition then, he _immediately _fell in love with me.

He took too much time to reply. What could he be doing? Or, oh no! He must have hated me now!

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 message received

Ruka Nogi

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Really? Oh, I am so thankful! How about our first date?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

I squealed. This. Is. It. I didn't even realize that my feet were disarranging my bed sheets. Mikan is _sooo _happy right now.

"_It's upto you~ :)"_

Oh yeah, that's my name. Mikan Sakura, a brunette who has lots of friends in school. And a brunette who is officially Ruka's girlfriend right now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 message received

My Boyfriend :)

See, I even changed his name in my phone book.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I don't know. Oh, wait how about in bars, or dimmed places or erm .. I can't think."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

My jaws hung open. Ruka? Telling all those things? He would ask someone for a date in malls or parks. But? What now, in BARS?

"_Ruka, what have you eaten?"_

My fist clenched. Oh no, what to do?

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 message received

My Boyfriend :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mikan, this is me, this is Ruka! How about in a motel, BABES?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

I almost vomited. Ruka calls me babes? This must be a joke. I asked him once, 'If I became your girlfriend, how will you call me?' And he sweetly replied. 'Anything, except babes. I found it disgusting.'

"_Wait, I think you are not Ruka! Well, to prove that you are Ruka Nogi. Give me one fact that her closest girl friend would only know, and of course that's me."_

HAHA, let see 'bout that! I'll catch you this time!

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 message received

My Boyfriend/Prankster

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I have an a live mole in my armpit. I have worn something girly. I have another pet, a dog. I am the most famous in Gakuen Alice. I take a bath thrice every day."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unconsciously, I dropped my cellphone. He is indeed Ruka! Why did I ever suspect him?

"_I now believe you. So, when and where will be our first date?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 message received

My Boyfriend :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_In a motel, I told you! JK. I mean, in Central Town, if you like."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Erm.. That would be fine, right? And _my _howalons can be seen there too!

"_Sure. I would love to go there! How about tomorrow? The whole day would be fine, right?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 message received

My Boyfriend :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I'm fine with that, babes. Let's meet in the Howalons Shop, 9 AM, until 8 PM."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

I snickered. What's with the babes, now? Okay, got to go on with the flow.

"_Okay, that settles it. Good night and I love you very much, BABES."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 message received

My Boyfriend :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I love you too babes. Love you. Sweet dreams." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sighed happily. This would be a night to remember.

Here I am in Central Town waiting for him. Ohhhhhh… This would be the best day ever for a girl like me, right? Date, eating together, playing together, holding hands and the end of the day, kisses! I am so happy right now that I could give all Howalons to other people for free!

So, I am currently leaning on a tree here in the middle of Central Town- as in, middle. You see, I am waiting for him, let me rephrase that. I am _eagerly and happily _waiting for him. This is our first date anyways.

Just this morning, Ruka texted me. He told me that he'll be wearing denim pants and light yellow shirt. He will be wearing a cap too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 message received

My Boyfriend :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mikan-chan, I am sorry. I can't come with you in Central Town. I am in erm… somewhere you wouldn't want to go, kei? And, btw. Instead of me, someone will come there. He is my bestfriend and I would want you to meet him. He also wore the things I told you. I love you so much, Mikan-chan. And I am sorry again. Please, don't hesitate to have a 'date' with my bestfriend. Do this as a favor. Thanks."_

Oh.. He isn't coming! What now? I will meet someone I don't even know, have a date with him for the whole day? Ruka most be joking. And, it's kinda confusing. Yesterday, Ruka called me BABES, and now, he calls me Mikan-chan? What happened to this world!

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 message received

My Boyfriend :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_It is a favor, Mikan. And I know you would at least accept my request. Please do it. I even pushed him to meet you and if you don't dare to meet him, he might get mad and kill me! XD."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sighed.

"_Okay, okay. I am doing it- FOR YOU. Does he bite?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 message received

My Boyfriend :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_A bit, if you try to kick him.. XD"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

I chuckled. My lips curved into a smile. Who could that person be? Is he handsome? Or is he ugly? Is he rude or an angel? Thinking of those things, I didn't feel someone touched waist. I snapped out from my thoughts as I felt cold, tingling voice rang on my ear.

"You must be Mikan Sakura?"

I trembled. His breath tickled my nape, and that was the reason why I giggled. No way. That was a wrong move. He might think I am a slut or a bitch and definitely, I am not one of them.

My voice cracked. "Ex-exc-cuse me? A-are you some kind of kidnapper or snatcher?"

"No."

"T-then who a-are you?" I stammered nervously. This might be the end of my life.

He let go of my waist and with that, I sighed, thanking Kami-sama. I faced him with my guts. "Who are you? I don't even know you!"

"Tsk. What a brat. I am Natsume Hyuuga. Ruka's bestfriend. The one he told you to have _date _with."

"You!"

"Yeah, me."

"Oh, you?"

"Yeah, me."

Seeing his clothes, I said. "Oh yeah, it's you."

"Hn."

Then, there was a long silence. Natsume is indeed very gorgeous. He had those messy jet-black hair and _seductive_ crimson eyes. Did I just seductive? HAHA. So, this Hyuuga guy seems to be to _very hot. _He has the perfect fit and tone! Well, seeing him in that kind of t-shirt, I can say that he has abs- and not just one. His lips are thin and he had the nose every man in the world would want. And, I didn't forget his perfect jaw line and his _seductive _voice too.

Wait, was I describing him? No. I shouldn't have this _Love at first sight_ thing because I just answered Ruka!

"Sakura, so where should we date?"

I sneered in disgust. "Date? You call this a date?" Haha, how I stubborn am I?

"Then, I'll leave and kill Ruka."

I trembled. Ruka did mean what he told me. Natsume's back was facing me this time and he is ready to go and kill my boyfriend. "Fine! It is a date then!"

"Hn. Where do you want to go then Sakura?"

"Do you know how irritating the way you call me? Please, not my family name. You sound like a terror teacher. Hmph, call me-," I was cut off when the wind blew so hard. When I decided to continue, he cut me off.

"I'll call you, POLKA."

Polka. That reminds me of New Year's Day- my birthday. And it reminds me of what I am wearing now. Urgh. He saw my underwear! Shoot.

"Pervert." I mouthed as I tried my self to calm down. This gorgeous guy is irritating me now.

"Not my fault. You show it to me, well courtesy of the wind." He chuckled.

"Hmph. So, can we just walk now?" I said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Hn."

"Oh curse you." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said gorgeous you." I replied with much sarcasm.

The two of us have reached the Howalon's Shop. That was my request for him anyway. So, we bought two large boxes and he paid for it. Such a perverted gentleman. And I forgot to tell you, the two boxes are mine.

"Polka." He called out my name. I looked at him. "Yes?"

"How about sitting there?" He pointed a table outside the store. "I want to sit down."

I nodded. Then we went outside and sat down.

"Natsume," I opened a conversation to break the silence. "How old are you?"

"15"

"So, I am one year old younger than you?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Erm. I'm sorry. Where do you study?"

"In an international school. You?"

"In Gakuen Alice. With Ruka, of course. Oh, by the way, how long are you and Ruka bestfriends?"

"A year."

"A year? Oh, come on! Tell me what happened!"

"Do I need to say it?"

I pouted. This raven is surely a boring person. "Please?"

"Well, Ruka was on vacation that time. I was on vacation too and we met in a resort actually. He col-," He stopped, not even finishing the word.

"Continue, Natsume."

"Well, something happened that made me his bestfriend."

What could be that something? And I think that he is hiding something from me about Ruka. Ruka should have told it to me. What could it be?

* * *

A/N: How was that? UGLY, INTERESTING or just a random story flying on the net? I know that this plot is kinda the same with other stories, but I do hope that there is no story here that is exactly like mine. ^^

So, I got this plot from a true to life story, and of course, I put some twists and turns. Guys, I really wish you reading this with a smile, like squealing silently or at least grinning 'cause I did.

Please leave a review. Reviews are the best thing an amateur author can receive and as well, they serve as inspirations too. Reviews are very important, because most of the time, it is the one that pushes the author to update the story.

XD so, review?

There's a poll in my profile, you might want to check it out. ^_*


End file.
